A Question of Understanding
by Philomelea
Summary: Modern P&P. Darcy is the Irish director of a bank whose headquarters move to Geneva, Switzerland. There he meets Lizzy, who works at the same bank. Darcy dislikes Swiss people, Lizzy can't bear Darcy's arrogant behaviour.
1. Chapter 1

_Special thanks to Sara for beta reading my story. Please review !_

**Chapter 1**

The climate of excitement and agitation provoked by the arrival of three managers from the bank's headquarters was a subject of wonder to Elisabeth Bennet. Surveying the employees gathered in the biggest meeting room to welcome the newcomers, she let her thoughts stray. At this time of the day, they would all usually be sitting quietly at their desks. Some would relax by spending time on the phone with their friends, some would gossip about their managers, others would browse the Internet. But this morning, they had all left their desks to greet the newcomers, after having thoroughly tidied up their desk in case of an unlikely but feared managers' inspection.

The assembly was made up of employees of the Swiss branch of Darcy Private Bank in Geneva, a private bank based in Dublin, Ireland. They had been informed a few months ago that the management of the company had made the crucial decision to move the bank headquarters to Geneva, the international centre of private banking. Indeed, for the last few years, the business of the Swiss branch had taken such a great importance that the relocation of the head office appeared logical to everybody.

The employees had been notified that the process of relocation would start with visit from William Darcy, the CEO of the company; Charles Bingley, the Financial Controller; and his sister Caroline, the IT manager. They would come to assess what had to be done and to prepare a schedule of due dates, as well as to become familiar with the city and to get to know the employees.

Since the news of their coming had spread, Elisabeth had heard a lot of gossip about the three Irish. William Darcy was acknowledged as a very talented manager who not only succeeded in taking over the Darcy Private Bank after his father's death, but also greatly expanded the company. Indeed, he made of his father's already prosperous bank a blooming company whose activities were no longer limited to Ireland, but internationally extended with branches in the biggest cities of the world. He was portrayed as a proud, arrogant, reserved man, and according to the women who saw him, he was a handsome thirty-something, tall and athletic with a pale Irish skin and dark hair, and - this detail was always stressed on - still single.

People had much less information about the two others. Charles Bingley was known as a very easygoing man whose character was a complete contrast to his capricious and moody sister Caroline.

Contrary to nearly all the staff standing beside her in the meeting room, Elisabeth was waiting for their arrival without much excitement. She didn't feel very much involved in the company, since she was only working there part-time, giving help wherever it was needed - in turn answering the phone and welcoming people at the reception, assisting her sister Jane, the manager of the HR department, or simply taking photocopies and dealing with archiving. She had been working there for three years now and though it wasn't a very rewarding job, she enjoyed the relaxed atmosphere and the fact that most of the employees had become friends of hers over the years. In sum, it was for her a good way to earn some money while pursuing her studies in French literature. In fact, she was much more worried about the upcoming final exam for her master's degree in French literature than about William Darcy and the Bingleys' coming.

Still, all the gossiping had made Elisabeth a little bit curious to see what they were like, in truth. When she saw them enter the room and make their way to the podium, she smirked. The likeness of the portraits had been good: there was an impression of pride and coolness about William Darcy - whether it was due to his look or the way he was looking at the people, she couldn't tell. Beside him stood Charles and Caroline Bingley. One could immediately recognise they were siblings: both were tall and slim, blond, with fair and freckled faces. However, whereas Charles was simply smiling, his sister Caroline was affecting an expression of disdainful indifference.

The silence that fell upon their arrival was broken by Mr. Marceau, the director of the Geneva branch, who warmly greeted the newcomers and started a welcoming speech. William Darcy didn't seem very much touched by these kind gestures and kept his inscrutable attitude throughout the speech. When Mr. Marceau stopped talking, William Darcy took the floor for a few minutes to explain in broad outline the schedule of the bank headquarters' relocation and the changes that would be made. His voice, though not showing any emotion, was clear and low, while his decided and precise tone inspired the audience's respect. When he finished speaking, the assembly applauded and the conversations restarted in a lively tone to comment on what was said.

Elisabeth sighed and turned to her sister Jane. "I understood in spite of his terrible accent, that he is extremely happy to be here; he really looks forward to meeting us all and to discovering the fair city of Geneva - I can tell that by looking at his happy face!"

"Lizzy, don't pass such a hasty judgement on him! He may not smile much, but he is surely a very competent and efficient manager. That's what matters, after all."

"And about Caroline Bingley - am I allowed to have a _hasty but valid opinion_?"

Jane smiled. "You'd rather look at Charles Bingley… He seems very nice and friendly."

"Ok, that will do - one nice person out of three. It's not much, is it?"

They both silently observed the newcomers, who Mr. Marceau personally introduced to each manager. Every time they met somebody new, Mr. Marceau made a little speech, Darcy slightly bowed, followed by Caroline Bingley. Charles Bingley smiled and said a few kind words before moving to the next person.

After a few minutes it was the Bennet sisters' turn to be introduced: "Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bingley, Miss Bingley, let me introduce Jane Bennet and her sister Elisabeth."

While they were shaking hands, Mr. Marceau went on. "Jane Bennet has been our very efficient HR manager for… 5 years now, is it right Miss Bennet?" She nodded. "So Mr. Bingley, because you'll mainly work with Miss Bennet, we took care of installing your office right beside her own. That will make things easier for you two."

Charles Bingley grinned broadly. The prospect of working in a new place, since it meant working with such a charming colleague as Jane, suddenly didn't bother him that much any more. "Miss Elisabeth Bennet has been working here for 3 years now," Mr. Marceau went on, "and her desk is in the same office as Jane's. She helps do several different administrative tasks at many departments. She works part-time here, so you will only see her only in the mornings. Elisabeth Bennet will assist you, Mr. Darcy, in organising your office and settling you in here." Darcy bowed without adding further comment.

As Bingley quickly engaged in a conversation with Jane, and Mr. Marceau with Caroline Bingley, Darcy and Elisabeth looked at each other. In this kind of situation, Elisabeth, with her open and easy-going nature, would usually start a small chat, just to avoid an awkward silence, but Darcy's cool look of indifference prevented her of saying anything. So they remained silent for what seemed to Elisabeth endless seconds. He eventually said something, but it proved to be completely incomprehensible to Elisabeth. She blushed, trying to mentally repeat the syllables he had just pronounced but it soon appeared she hadn't the slightest clue of what he said. As she didn't answer, he frowned and repeated what seemed to be exactly the same sentence, which didn't help her at all. She started panicking and finally said: "I am afraid my English is not perfect yet. Would you mind saying that more slowly?"

He looked at her coldly and said: "And yet I had been told that all the employees working here had at least basic knowledge of English."

She first flushed, affected by the scornful tone of his voice, but immediately after she felt that she couldn't let him despise her just because she had trouble deciphering _his_ Irish accent. Did he really think she didn't know one word of English? Did he really think she listened to the director's speech, to his own speech, and then to Mr. Marceau introducing them without understanding anything? She looked at him right in the eyes. "I am afraid you got wrong information, Mr. Darcy," she said in a sarcastic tone.

He looked at her with a surprised air but said no more. Keen to end this disagreeable talk, she turned towards her sister and Charles Bingley to join their conversation. Soon afterwards, the newcomers followed Mr. Marceau to the next group of people. No sooner had the sisters been alone than Elisabeth told Jane what had just happened between Darcy and her.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" she said at the end of her story.

"Tone it down, will you? Why do you always have to be so quick-tempered?" Jane said, anxious that they were being listened to.

Elisabeth sighed. Her sister was right, as always. Though very annoyed by Darcy and his hurtful comment, she wasn't the type of girl to stay cross for long, so she was soon in better mood and asked Jane what she thought of Bingley.

"I'd say he seems really nice and laid back… I don't think we'll have any problem working together."

Elisabeth laughed. "If he grins at you every day the way he did today, you'll have trouble concentrating."

"Stop, Lizzy, he is only my new manager!" She paused and laughed. "Which doesn't mean I don't find him good-looking."

They laughed and went on with a lively conversation which other girls soon joined, all gossiping about each one of the newcomers. At lunchtime, Elisabeth's work day was over, so she cheerfully said goodbye to all around. As she was walking out of the room, her gaze suddenly stopped on William Darcy. She held his eyes for a moment, wondering what she was doing wrong to deserve such a cold gaze.

"Good bye Mr. Darcy. See you tomorrow," she said coldly when she walked past him. He answered her greeting with a simple nod and turned his head away.


	2. Chapter 2

_Charlotte, thank you so much for betareading my story!_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

At the end of the day, the three Irish met at the restaurant of their hotel for dinner.

"So Will," Charles inquired, looking around for a waiter, "now that we are finally alone, tell me what you think of our future Swiss colleagues and headquarters?"

"Well, I suppose it will be a big shock to all of them when we are fully settled here. It's not the first time I've come over, but I admit, I never paid much attention to anything other than accounting before. Have you noticed the lax way they treat our business? Or the way they seem to disregard what "hierarchy" is? I hate it when you can't distinguish between the manager and the trainee, when subordinates don't show any respect to the people above them."

"What are you talking about? I didn't see anything of the kind here. I've noticed that the atmosphere is relaxed, but what's wrong with that? Whatever you might say, you must admit that last year's accounting reports from the Geneva branch were excellent and that can only be the result of serious work!"

"I agree with Will completely," Caroline cried, "The majority of them weren't even wearing suits! Wouldn't that be the first thing required when one works in banking?" She paused for a second before asking furtively, "Did you notice _her?_"

"Who's _her_?" Charles asked. Elisabeth's image popped in Darcy's head.

"Never mind." Caroline went on, "There was a girl wearing clothes I would have on to go to the beach to wear."

"I think I know who!" Charles exclaimed. "You're talking about one of the Bennet sisters, aren't you? Not the HR manager, the other one?" She nodded. "Caroline, she wasn't wearing beach clothes! She wasn't wearing a suit, but she was neatly dressed, I thought."

She turned to face Darcy, and said, sure of his approval:

"Will, you would never allow that in Dublin, would you?"

"Indeed, I wouldn't, especially when it's someone who is dealing directly with executives."

"I didn't know you were so fussy about dress code, Will. Since when did you pay attention to that kind of detail?" Charles cried.

Darcy shrugged. "Anyway, there will be a lot of work to do here, to make this place really look like a head office." Caroline nodded again.

"I think you are seeing things much worse than what they actually are," Charles said. "I was very pleased with the kind welcome. Again, from what I saw, the atmosphere here is very friendly and relaxed, which I don't think is a bad point!"

Darcy shook his head. He changed the subject, knowing Charles well enough to see that they wouldn't come to an understanding on that point.

Still, at the back of his head, he had a last thought of Elisabeth before going back to work. He would show to everybody what work meant, and especially to her. "We'll see tomorrow if she is able to work for me."

* * *

The following day, Elisabeth rushed into Darcy's office. She wanted to check that everything was ready before he arrived. Startled, she stopped dead when she realised that Darcy was there, working at his desk. She dropped one of the many folders she had in her arms, which made him look up. Without a word, he got up out of his seat and picked up the folder to put it on his desk.

"Mr. Darcy, what... what are you doing here?" Elisabeth stammered.

"I'm working, as you can see," he replied coldly.

"Err, I know that, I only meant, what are you doing here so early?" She paused and tried to collect herself. "Sorry, I was just bringing you some folders you may need. Well, I can see that you wonder who I am. My name is Elisabeth Bennet," she explained, worried at his absence of reaction. "I'm in charge of ..."

"...helping me organise my office, I know who you are, thank you," he cut her off rudely.

Elisabeth's cheeks turned red immediately – how she wished she were able to hide her feelings! - and looked down to avoid his intent gaze.

"S-sorry, it just that I didn't expect you to be in so early," Elisabeth mumbled.

"Did you think I was here on holiday?" he asked sarcastically. "There is a lot to be done here. I want this office to be completely organised and ready by the end of my stay. Is that clear?"

"Very clear," she answered with a faint pout.

Her little show of rebellion didn't go unnoticed by Darcy, who kept his eyes on her mouth for a few seconds. He was about to say something but he seemed to think better of it. Walking back to his desk he pointed at the folders still in her hand.

"Put them here," he ordered. Then he started to explain in a few words what he wanted her to do. She felt she'd better remember at once everything he said. Indeed, she wasn't quite sure – to say the least - he was as comprehensive a manager as Mr. Marceau.

The morning went on with him sitting at his desk studying files and her classifying the folders on the shelves. She couldn't stop brooding on what had just happened. "How dare he talk to me this way?" She was angry at herself for having let him treat her like that. She wasn't a shy girl but there was something in Darcy that made her uncomfortable. Maybe it was because it was so difficult to know what was in his mind, or because he had a kind of naturalsuperiority that could only impress people.

"Do not expect me to be your slave, Darcy! You can do that to anybody else you want, but not to me," she silently shouted at him. She promised to herself to answer him back sharp the next time something of the kind would happen.

Yet she felt uneasy all morning, working silently in the same room with him. She was used to chatting with colleagues while working. But this morning, after he had told her what to do, they didn't exchange a single word. She had simply nothing to tell him and – thank God! - he obviously had no interest in chatting with her.

When lunchtime came, she said goodbye to Darcy and left work, fixing her mind on herforthcoming exams and the huge amount of work left. These were her final exams so she really wanted to pass them. After a quick lunch she directly went to the library of her university, where she spent the rest of the day, as she did everyday.

* * *

At the end of the day, Charles entered Darcy's office. After he had closed the door behind him, he sat down on the seat in front of Darcy's desk, a big smile on his face.

"Will, how was your day? Sorry I didn't have a single minute to come see you."

"No worries, how did you get on?"

"Well. Very well I'd say!" Charles grinned.

"Really?" Darcy asked suspiciously.

"Will, I think something happened yesterday." Charles said, trying to hide his excitement. "You know, when I met Jane Bennet, the HR manager. Well I had the feeling we... would… get on well."

"Oh no, no, NO, Charles, please don't tell me…"

Charles laughed. "Tell you what? Anyway, have you seen how gorgeous she is? My God, I worked with her for the whole day and I couldn't stop looking at her. Will, have you seen her?"

"Stop! You're her boss! Or did you forget this infinitesimal, completely inconsequential fact?" Darcy asked sarcastically, frowning.

"I know, I know, but what can I do about it?"

"About what?"

"About her being gorgeous!" he laughed, examining Darcy in the eye. "Don't tell me you haven't even spotted her!"

Darcy frowned and kept silent for a while. Then he shook his head and said, "Please, don't. You're not here for that."

"What's wrong with making an effort to integrate with local people? I might ask her to guide me into Geneva nightlife actually," he said jokingly, but it was obvious he was seriously considering this idea.

Darcy smiled, but only because he couldn't believe his ears.

"Please calm down, will you? You've been here for only two days!"

"Yeah, yeah I'll calm down. Will she accept, do you think?" he asked, following what was in his mind.

"What?"

"If I ask her out?"

Darcy rolled his eyes, and Charles went on with more caution: "Well, just to know the city a little bit better! After all we can't spend the whole week we are in Switzerland just working. We should go out and enjoy ourselves, too!"

"Charles, you're her manager… Just trust me on that: don't mix with employees."

"It will only be a 'work outing.' Of course Caroline will be there, too… I could ask Jane Bennet's sister, so you wouldn't be trapped with Caroline for the whole night. Elisabeth is not bad-looking either, is she?"

"No need to ask Elisabeth Bennet or whoever else you want, I am not coming," Darcy muttered. "She's not exactly a top model anyway."

"What? Are you joking? She's nearly as cute as her sister!" Charles cried.

Darcy shook his head. He wouldn't continue on this subject.

"Ok, let's talk business, that's why we are here, I suppose?" Charles sighed.

He took the sheets Darcy held out to him. Both of them knew that a lot of problems had to be solved this week. They came over on Monday and were leaving on Saturday, so they only had four full work days in Switzerland. Still, it took Charles a few minutes to shift his mind from Jane to work. He would ask her out, that was decided.

* * *

On the following morning, Elisabeth came in very early again. As she was walking towards Darcy's office she could see the door was open. She stopped at the doorway and looked in. Completely involved in his work, Darcy didn't notice her coming in the room until she said hello, which made him look up and answer her with a simple nod. She asked him if she could keep doing the same job as the previous day. He agreed and that was it: they didn't talk again until Charles came in with Jane and asked them if they wanted to come along for a break. Elisabeth happily accepted and walked out with Jane, whereas Charles had to negotiate with Darcy for a few minutes before getting him out of his work.

When they met again in the little canteen, the two sisters were already in a very lively conversation. Even when the very distant Caroline joined them, the atmosphere remained cheerful. Darcy was standing a little bit behind, observing what was going on. It was obvious that the two sisters were as thick as thieves.

Remembering what Charles had said about Jane yesterday, he could only admit she was very good-looking: she had delicate features framed by long brown hair and a very skinny figure that could make her to be a model. No wonder she was Charles's taste! Darcy could already tell that if she kept smiling like that, she would get whatever she wanted from Charles.

At that moment Jane said to Elisabeth: "Do you have any plans for tonight, Lizzy?"

"No, not yet. How about you?"

"Well, Mr. Bingley and I thought it would be a good idea to go out to take our mind off work. We could have a walk down the old town and have a drink in some bar there. What do you think?"

Elisabeth, though able to see Darcy looking at Charles in an "Are you crazy?" sort of way, still answered happily: "Great idea. What time could we meet at? 8 o'clock in front of the bank? We could walk to the old town from there."

"Cool," Charles cried. "I look forward to checking out the pubs in Geneva… As long as they have Guinness on tap, we'll be sorted!" The sisters laughed. Then Charles turned towards Darcy and Caroline: "Will you join us?"

While Caroline was waiting for Darcy's reaction, the latter said coldly: "Charles, do you realise the amount of work we have left until Saturday? Sorry, I have too much to do to even imagine going out. In any case, I made it a rule not to mix business with..." He paused and said in a scornful tone "anything else, whatever it is."

Elisabeth and Jane looked at Darcy in shock, but Charles didn't seem really surprised by his reaction.

With a resigned look, he didn't insist on the subject. He had known Darcy long enough to know that he wasn't the type of man to change his mind once he made a decision.

Caroline, already looking forward to spending an entire evening with Darcy alone, didn't wait long before making up an excuse: she was too tired and preferred stay at the hotel.

Caroline had been Darcy's tireless suitor for many years now. Her brother Charles had met Darcy at Trinity College in Dublin and they had quickly become best friends; it was at that period that Charles had introduced her to Darcy. She had immediately recognised in him the qualities she was looking for in a man: on top of being handsome and proud, he was ensured to get a very good job at his father's bank after completing his studies, and later inherit his parent's huge fortune. Being from a very rich Dubliner family herself, she couldn't imagine marrying a man who wouldn't have the same social status as her. She was simply too used to her standard of living to think of giving it up for a man she would fall in love with. Darcy was the best choice for her and from the beginning of their acquaintance she had made everything to seek his favour. However, in spite of all her efforts, he never showed any sign of affection for her. Yet _nevertheless _she had never lost hope.

When Darcy took over Darcy Private Banking, after a difficult period, he understood that to be successful in business, he needed trustworthy executives around him. He first hired his best friend Charles as administrator and a few months later Caroline as IT manager. Indeed, even if he didn't like her clinging to him, he knew she would do a very good job in the bank. For Caroline, to be chosen by Darcy to work in his company and to be in a daily contact with him made her twice as hopeful as ever. She was relentlessly trying to get some attention from him, to his great displeasure and to Charles' embarrassment.

Whereas Charles was visibly disappointed with Darcy's not coming along, Elisabeth was in a much more cheerful mood.

"Ok, there won't be many of us, I'm afraid!" Charles said.

"I'm sure we'll have great fun! We'll show you the best bars in town! That's quite promising, isn't it?" Elisabeth said laughing.

"I can't wait!" Charles answered, looking at Jane's charming smile. It was obvious to everybody that he was falling for her. It was so irritating for Darcy to witness that he left the room, though not before declaring that he had better work, as it wouldn't be done on its own. Seeing him leave, Elisabeth whispered regretfully to Jane: "I'd better go, too, otherwise I might get whipped! See you tonight!"

The morning went by desperately slow to Elisabeth, still stuck in Darcy's office. She left him happily at 12 sharp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Gazing out of the window of the tram on the way to work, Elisabeth was vaguely aware of the activity starting to bustle in the city. On this spring morning, the café owners were getting the tables and chairs ready outside, while their first customers were having coffee at the bar to start the day. In the big square near the bank, it was flea market day. The second-hand traders were arranging their books and ornaments on the shelves, already haggling over the prices with the early comers who had come to make some finds.

Elisabeth liked to browse through the market after work, though she rarely bought anything. She could easily spend an hour flicking through old books, rummaging in boxes full of disco vinyls, or looking at unidentified objects from the fifties or sixties; it was always fun to see what the traders had gathered. However, she doubted she would have the energy for it today. The exact term that came in her mind to describe her state was _exhausted. _Indeed, the previous night had been eventful, and she remembered it with mixed feelings.

* * *

That night, the first to arrive at the meeting was Jane. The two sisters had barely said hello when Jane had immediately started off with what Elisabeth had predicted: Jane felt that something was happening between Charles Bingley and her. He was exactly the kind of man she liked, easy-looking, lively and straightforward. Elisabeth listened patiently to the endless list of Charles Bingley's merits, wondering how everything that happened to Jane always flew easily and quietly. There was little doubt in her mind that her sister would eventually go out with Charles Bingley and that everything would end like a fairy tale. But Jane's praise suddenly stopped when the man in question came and greeted the two sisters cheerfully.

"So... where do you think we should go, Jane?" Elisabeth asked to break the gazing competition Charles Bingley and Jane had entered.

"Mr. Bingley, would you like to go to the old town?" Jane asked. "There are a lot of great bars and clubs. And don't worry it's not far-it's right here actually!" she said, pointing at a narrow street.

"I'll follow you everywhere, as long as you stop calling me Mr. Bingley," he laughed. "You've been calling me that since Monday and I think it's been way too long. Please call me Charles."

"Ok, call me Jane, then."

"And me Lizzy."

"Right, that's sorted. Let's go now!" Charles cried enthusiastically. "You'll be my guides for tonight. I fully trust you, so you wouldn't abandon me in a dark corner, would you?"

The trio wandered around the narrow and tortuous cobblestones streets of the old town, walking past the protestant cathedral of Saint-Pierre, the old town house and the Catholic Church. Then they crossed the Place du Bourg-de-Four, the most picturesque and lively square of the area; once used for market and trade fairs, it was now swarmed by cafés tables. They went on further into the main street of the old town, full of bars and nightclubs. Suddenly Charles's face lit up with happiness, as he stopped in front of an Irish pub.

"Oh yes, I forgot about this one!" Elisabeth laughed. "Does it look really Irish?"

"Yep, quite Irish! Do you fancy a Guinness here to start the night?"

The sisters finding it a great idea, all entered the pub "The Flanagan's." It was the exact replica of an Irish pub one would have found in Galway, with its big dark room, dark wooden furniture and stained glass windows. It was still early so they easily found seats and it was not long before Charles brought them each a pint of Guinness.

Charles was getting giddy, a grin stuck on his face and never short of a good story to tell. He was politely doing his utmost to give as much attention to Elisabeth as to Jane, but Elisabeth felt she was in the way, so she offered to bring back the next drinks to leave them alone.

Once at the bar she looked impatiently for the barman's attention. When finally he turned around and noticed her, the bright smile he gave to apologise for letting her wait made Elisabeth completely forget her impatience and smile him back. How could she be mad at such a cute guy?

He seemed to understand what was in her mind and started chatting.

"Hi! Is it your first time here?"

"Euh… oui!" She meant to speak in English but only French works came out of her mouth. Wahoo he is just so good-looking! Just try to calm down now, she said to herself.

"Tu es suisse? Moi je suis irlandais. I came here only two months ago so my French isn't the best yet."

When he was speaking, he had a way of looking at her and leaning a little bit towards her, which was totally distracting her.

"Err… No problem, I... I do speak English. A... little bit,' she stuttered back. 'Where are you from?"

"From Dublin."

"Dublin! Cool!" she said with a smug smile.

"Have you tasted the Guinness yet?"

"Mmmh yes…," She grimaced, "but I hate it!"

He laughed. "It's not very popular amongst Swiss. They always complain it's too heavy and bitter. Try a Bulmer's instead, it's a kind of cider; there's no girl I gave it to who didn't love it. It's quite sugary, and I'm sure you'll be begging for more once you have tasted it."

Elisabeth had come to the bar to order a coke for herself but at that moment it didn't cross her mind to have anything other than a Bulmer's.

"Ok, so two Bulmer's, one for me and one my sister, and a Guinness, please."

He twirled deftly the glasses in his hand like Tom Cruise in "Cocktail" before putting them under the tap, and once full, made them slide on the bar so that they would stop right in front of Elisabeth, amused at his show.

"Here we go, missy!" he said, giving her back her change.

"Hey, wait!" he cried, suddenly changing his mind, "I'll help you with the drinks!"

The barman walked to the table with Elisabeth, one hand holding the plate with the drinks, the other one laid with indolence on Elisabeth's neck. Just before arriving to the table he drew her near him and leant toward her ear.

"Listen, I was actually about to take a little break, so when you are fed up with playing gooseberry, come have a chat with me!" he said just loud enough to cover the music.

She looked at him in surprise, and then glanced at Jane and Charles: they were talking one inch apart from each other, visibly not missing Elisabeth that much.

"I think you've got my situation pretty right!" she said with a laugh. "I don't think I'll manage to deal with those two very long, so talk to you very soon!"

Indeed once sitting down, it didn't take her long to find an escape.

"Hey guys, I'll leave you alone for a while, do you mind? Somebody's waiting for me" she said, tipping her head in direction of the barman with a grin on her face. Then, whispering in Jane's ear, "He's just asked me to come over to him at his break. Isn't he gorgeous? Look at his brawny torso, mmmmh! I've got to see that from closer…" Both sisters laughed.

Charles followed the sisters' look to see who they were talking about.

"Who's this guy? Do you know him?" he asked, looking back to Jane, visibly worried.

"I think my sister will tell you who he is," Jane answered innocently.

"I don't really know him, I've just met him for the first time when I went to order the drinks. He's Irish like you, actually. I told him I would see him at his break, so talk to you later!"

She got up and went to the bar.

"Very nice cider, thanks for the recommendation!" she said to the barman.

"You're welcome. One more?"

"Ok."

He took two pints of cider from the tap and sat on a bar chair beside Elisabeth.

"By the way, my name's George."

"Nice to meet you. My name's Elisabeth. But everybody calls me Lizzy."

"Nice to meet you, Lizzy," he said smiling. "Tell me, Lizzy, what happened to you to make you spend the night with two people who only think of jumping on each other?"

"You won't believe it but it was supposed to be a kind of work outing! We all work for the same company. You wouldn't think that by looking at them, but the girl is my sister and the guy is her manager."

"Really! I'd say the work relationships are excellent in your company..."

She laughed. "Well, that excellent would be a bit exaggerated! But it's true that even if it's a bank, the atmosphere is friendly and relaxed." She suddenly remembered that he had said that he was from Dublin. "It's actually an Irish bank. Have you ever heard of Darcy Private Bank?"

George nearly choked on hearing that.

"There you are, what a coincidence! And how! I know it very well."

"Really? It's actually a big company, but not many people know it here. I suppose you've heard of it when you were in Ireland."

"Actually, I know it very well because I used to work there."

"It's incredible! But how come?" she asked, eager to know more about it. "You haven't always been a barman, have you?"

"Indeed, I was a banker but that didn't last," he said that with a forced smile.

"A banker? Do you mean you were an executive at Darcy Private Bank?"

"Exactly." He sighed and went on: "Do you know Fitzwilliam Darcy?"

"Yes, of course, he's the CEO."

"Well, I was his financial adviser," he explained in a tone of resigned sadness.

"Really! It's amazing! I can't believe the coincidence. Maybe you don't know it but the bank decided to relocate the headquarters in Geneva, so now I have Mr. Darcy as manager."

"Great! Lucky you!" he said ironically. "Nothing could be nicer than work with the great Darcy."

"I know! He's so annoying," she cried. "He's so… I don't know… Well, he just puts everybody off. Is that how you say that in English?"

He smiled bitterly. "You mean he's asocial, self-conscious, and ridiculously proud. A total ass to make it short."

Elisabeth was startled at such harsh words. "Well, at least I only work part-time, I don't have to mix with him 40 hours a week," she said pacifically, worried about the turn the conversation had taken.

"I had to mix with him every day, full time. Scary, isn't it? I usually don't criticise people but in this case I give myself to do it. It's actually because of him that I don't work there anymore."

"Really? What happened? You just got fed up with Darcy and resigned?" She didn't like gossiping but this was so unexpected and surprising that she couldn't help being curious.

He twitched his mouth, not answering straight away. Painful memories seemed to come back to him.

"I didn't resign," he sighed.

"So what happened?"

"Here's the whole story: when I started working at Darcy Private Bank, I was just out of university and Darcy, my childhood friend, was the only person I knew at the bank. Nobody else in the company had ever heard of me, and at the beginning they were all distant with me, convinced that if I was Darcy's friend, I was bound to be like him. Do you know what I mean? They were sure I was arrogant, full of myself and disdainful, like Darcy; however, little by little I won the employees' trust. After 5 years of hard work at the bank, people got used to appealing to me for help about thorny problems; they didn't want to go to Darcy because they knew he wouldn't help, but rather scold them for not being able to sort out their own problems. He even sacked people because they dared to complain to him! Basically, instead of going to him they were coming to my office and I helped them as much as I could. But one day... Ah, I will always remember that day... I don't know how, but he learned about it. My God, I never saw him like that! He was just out of himself! He burst into my office, asking for an explanation, madly angry…You should have seen him! He said I was trying to take over the bank and setting the executives against him. He asked for explanations but all we had was a one-way talk – he wouldn't even listen to me - and to say things briefly, on the next day he summoned me in his office and fired me. As simple as that!"

"How unfair! Did you try to resist?"

"What could I do? He's the director."

"I knew there was something wrong with him when I first saw him!" she said shaking her head. "What a freak! I bet he was just jealous of you being liked and successful."

"That exactly what everybody said when I left."

"I can't believe it!"

"Incredible, isn't it? And you know what? If I'm here it's also because of him."

"How come?"

"Imagine. Who would hire George Wickham, who was Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy's financial adviser and did something so unprofessional to get fired?" he bitterly said. "In fact I suspect him of having told everybody not to hire me, because when I applied for a new job in other banks in Ireland, nobody got back to me; all the friends I had in the banking field suddenly didn't answer my emails or phone calls any more. I was really fed up at that stage and on an impulse I decided to completely change countries, language, and people. I thought I would have a good chance in Geneva to start a new life, find a new job, because nobody would have any prejudices against me. They would judge me by themselves on what they saw, not on what they'd heard from Darcy. But once in Geneva, I realised that I had to be proficient in French if I wanted to get a good job in banking. That's why I'm now working as a barman, to work and earn money while improving my French." He paused and added more cheerfully, "I thought I wouldn't have anything to do with Darcy here in Geneva, but my plan didn't completely succeeded because I'm actually talking with a Darcy Private Bank employee right now…"

"I reassure you: I work with Darcy, but our characters are completely opposite."

"I can easily believe you." He laughed. "If you saw his sister, they are so much alike!" he added, as if he were talking to himself.

That was said loud enough for her to hear it. She couldn't help asking, "Really? In fact I remember now I heard he has a sister called…"

"Georgiana. I've known her since she was a baby. I'm the same age as Darcy, and she was born when we were 8, so she must be 24 now. Later I looked after her a lot when she was a child, especially after her parents died - she was only twelve at the time. But when she grew older she took Darcy's character, and now we are no more than strangers to each other. I'm not even sure she would say hello to me if we bumped into each other in the street!"

"What a family! There's nothing more I hate than vanity."

"_C'est la vie_, as you would say."

She nodded thoughtfully. How strange this story is! She didn't like Darcy, all right, but she would never have guessed he would play such a dirty trick on somebody, even less on a childhood friend! The more she knew about him, the more her first impression of him was confirmed. She was thankful of having met George: she knew now who Darcy really was.

'Enough about Darcy!" he cried, finding his smile again. "Let's get him out of our heads!'

"No problem," she said smilingly.

The conversation restarted on a more cheerfully basis, and Lizzy could only wonder how easy it was to chat with a guy she'd known for so short a time. He had a very nice way of talking and showed an interest in her that she rarely found in men. Not to mention his gorgeous way of smiling at her...

When he told her he had to go back to work because the pub was packed, she regretfully let him go and walked back to Jane and Charles.

She grinned at Jane who couldn't but notice her sister's excitement. Elisabeth hardly listened to what they were saying, feeling too hyper to think of anything other than George. When Jane suggested to Charles to move to her favourite bar in the old town and Charles agreed enthusiastically, Elisabeth lost every hope to speak to George more that night. When they walked past the bar however, he made a gesture for her to come over to him. They didn't have a lot of time to talk so they quickly exchanged their mobile phone numbers. The next second she was out of the pub, amazed at what had just happened. She _never_ gave her phone number to guy she didn't know, she made it a rule. But... this guy had a way of making her feel easy in a way that she couldn't explain.

Forcing herself to think about Charles and Jane, Elisabeth enjoyed the rest of the night, though she still had George at the back of her head. When she eventually collapsed on her bed at 4.30 am, she frowned at the idea of having to work again with Darcy... She had the scary feeling she would dream of him hunting her down because she was now "The Girl Who Knew Too Much."


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for your help, Mortie!_

**Chapter 4**

When Elisabeth entered the building, she was already looking forward to finishing her days work. She knew that the few hours she would spend in Darcy's office would be like a full day: she could hardly keep her eyes open because she was so tired and she wasn't particularly eager to spend time near Darcy, after all she had learnt about him the previous night.

Once in his office, she whispered a _bonjour _without looking in his direction and she immediately started her work, taking care to keep her back to him.

Half an hour passed with no other noise than computer keys being hit and sheets and folders being handled, when Darcy's low voice rang out in the room, brusquely breaking the silence.

"Miss Bennet!"

She shrieked and turned round.

"Why so scared? Anything to hide?" he said in an even tone, continuing to work on his computer.

"N-no!"

"Good. Did you have a nice evening?"

_What's this question now? _she thought.

"I had a good time, thank you," she answered.

He lifted his eyes from his computer, surprised at her tone of voice, and looked closely at her.

"Are you ok? Do you feel ok?"

"I'm fine, thanks!" she said suspiciously.

She had the very annoying feeling of being a schoolgirl examined by her teacher. _"Still looking at me? Go back to work!"_ she was dying to say to his face.

Trying to contain herself, she said in a dry tone, "Thank you, Mr. Darcy. I might feel a little bit tired, but I assure you that I am perfectly able to carry out my work very efficiently, if that's what you are afraid of."

He scrutinized her face for a few more seconds – _am I being X-rayed or what?_ - and resumed his work without further comment.

Elisabeth was left standing, speechless, with nothing else to do than looking at him typing quickly at his computer as if nothing had happened.

_Hey! What's going on here?_

Darcy's quick glance at her answered her question: work. She turned around and took a few folders in her hands. She was still taken aback by the way the conversation had stopped as abruptly as it had started. _What's going on in his thick skull? _She couldn't believe he didn't have an ulterior motive at the back of his head. After all, he had never showed any interest in chatting with her. Why these questions suddenly out of the blue? Why such display of sociability? She turned over the problem in her mind. Pointless. Her conclusion came with an annoyed _Whatever_.

With no motivation to work and the assurance that Darcy was now deep in his own work, Elisabeth sneaked out of his office. She didn't have time to tell George's story to Jane, and she was keen to see what her sister would think of it.

* * *

"Was he here for work or what, Jane?" Elisabeth whispered with a giggle, watching Charles leave the room with a big grin on his face. Jane saw her and motioned her to stop. Elisabeth settled down on a seat beside her sister: they definitively had a lot to talk about.

What Jane said didn't surprise Elisabeth: once again, Jane – so serious, so good-tempered, and so kind - had met a guy just like her. Elisabeth could already tell they were on the way to falling in love with each other. Although happy for her sister, she couldn't help wonder why this kind of _simple_ and _nice_ story never happened to her, why her relationships had always to be rocky, stormy and difficult. She used to think it was good not to have simple stories because it kept a certain degree of uncertainty in the relationship and avoided getting into a routine, but now she had had enough of that and thought it was time to have a steady boyfriend, just kind and caring.

When Jane's case was thoroughly analysed, Elisabeth's turn came. She told her sister all about what happened between George and Darcy. Jane was very surprised and incredulous. After all, how would Charles be Darcy's best friend if Darcy was as George described? That was her ultimate argument, but it didn't convince Elisabeth. In the latter's mind, the story between Darcy and George was very clear. George was the victim – and certainly not the only one – of Darcy's arrogance and unfairness. Furthermore, this story tallied so much with what she thought Darcy was capable of it could only be true.

The two sisters' conversation was interrupted when Charles, Caroline and Darcy entered the room. Elisabeth didn't miss Darcy's piercing look at her, so she immediately made herself busy with some papers on her desk. Before putting herself together. _Hang on! Why do I feel like I was caught red-handed? I was just chatting for a few minutes! You won't fire me for that, will you? _She had a childish urge to grimace and say "_You think I'm a lazy ass, that I look sick or whatever you want, but you know what? I don't care, Mr. Darcy!_" Yes, that was how she felt. She needed to show him she didn't care.

Whereas Darcy stayed at the doorway, Charles went up to them, smiling, "_Mesdemoiselles,_ we are on our way to the canteen for a coffee. Do you want to come along?"

They soon were all around a little table with coffee on hand, chitchatting about work and weather.

At that moment Elisabeth's mobile phone rang. Her heart jumped when she read the text message that came in.

"_Hi is Irish GW. Want 2 meet 4 lunch 2day?_"

She grinned at her sister.

"Jane, you know the guy I talked to you about this morning? George? He wants to meet TO-_DAY_"," she sang, before realising that three other pairs of eyes were focused on her. She coughed. "Well... I'll tell you later..."

* * *

Hyper since she got George's text, Elisabeth couldn't think of anything else for the rest of the morning. Still in Darcy's office, she spent her time until lunchtime pretending to work, folding a piece of paper here, classifying some files there; she was counting down the minutes before meeting George and was starting to stress a little bit. Nightmare scenarios crowded her mind. _All in all I only saw him for maybe half an hour. Will he even recognise me? That, at least, should be ok. But when he recognises me, will he be disappointed? Yesterday I was wearing other clothes than the stupid old cardigan I have on today. Why in hell didn't I take ten more minutes to get ready this morning?_

At twelve on the dot, she left to meet George in a nice restaurant at the banks of Lake Geneva. He was already there sipping a beer under a sun umbrella at the terrace. The first moments were awkward, but soon Elisabeth found the chatty and cute Irish guy she had met the previous night. Actually, he was even cuter today, wearing a plain white t-shirt that let her see exactly what she couldn't resist: a slender torso and muscular arms. Not too muscular though, just well-built. She really hated body-builders.

Lunch progressed nicely. Elisabeth wondered how two people who had known each other for only a day could converse so easily. She had the feeling that something could happen between.

Though fully aware she had no time for this and should be studying at the university library now that her exams were drawing near, Elisabeth happily agreed with George's proposal to go for a stroll along the lake shore.She badly needed recreation in this period of stress, and George appeared to her a nice one...

The two new friends walked together on the bridge going over the Rhône, and from there they looked at the big fountain on the lake. They walked until they came to Empress Sissi's statue. Elisabeth told George the story of how the empress was murdered on that very spot. Afterwards they continued their way to the little harbour of Geneva, and were reading the timetable with the plan to go on a boat trip to Evian, when they suddenly heard somebody calling for Elisabeth.

They turned and saw Jane with the Bingleys and Darcy walking in their direction. Elisabeth's first reaction was to walk towards them, but she noticed that George was not walking with her. Surprised, she looked behind her and saw George with an odd look on his face. She followed his glance and came across Darcy's angry expression, and all of a sudden she remembered George's story, but didn't have time to think as George quickly whispered: "Listen, Elisabeth, I can't stand seeing this arrogant ass, so I'm going to go now. I'll call you!" With these words he turned on his heel and walked away.

She looked back at Darcy's reproachfully. He had already regained his composure: his earlier angry and surprised face had given way to his usual inscrutable look. She was dying to talk to him about George but the fact that the Bingleys and Jane were there dissuaded her. Hiding her disappointment and anger, she quickly said hello and chatted in French with Jane, avoiding the subject of George – right then she was just too annoyed at what happened to talk about it. All she wanted was to take her mind off Darcy's annoying presence at her side. Now Darcy could scorn her for not speaking English if he wanted, at least he wouldn't have a clue of what she and her sister were talking about.

* * *

The end of the work week finally came, to Elisabeth's great relief. Indeed today, Friday, was the three Irish's last day in Switzerland, as they would take a very early flight the following day. She was looking forward to being able to quietly work again at her own desk beside her sister and no longer with Darcy, in his office. The tension she could feel whenever he was near her was getting very trying and she didn't know how long she could resist not alluding to George's story. Deep down she knew she shouldn't interfere in other people's lives, especially in her manager's, but she also knew how she was like: frank and impulsive. Sooner or later this story would come out of her mouth, especially if Darcy kept annoying her.

Just before arriving at the bank, she took a deep breath and decided to look at the day positively. She would do her job and that would be it. It wouldn't be that difficult after all!Instead of thinking about Darcy and his arrogance, she'd better be concentrated on her exam and relax after work – maybe meet George?

She was thinking of George when she went into Darcy's office. As usual, he just lifted his head to say a quick hello. She silently resumed the previous day's work and the morning went thus until the coffee break. Like the other days, Darcy, Jane, Elisabeth, Charles and Caroline met at the coffee machine. As the conversation turned towards Geneva's nightlife, Charles suggested to go partying one last time before going back to Dublin. Jane and Elisabeth's reaction was enthusiastic, and even Caroline agreed after hesitating a few seconds. As for Darcy, the answer was simple. "No, thanks." Charles tried to convince him with every argument, without success. As Charles was keeping insisting and Darcy invariably giving the same answer, Elisabeth's patience reached its limits.

"Charles, I think you should resign yourself to the idea that Mr. Darcy has no intention whatsoever to come tonight," she said, irritated.

"I think you should really come, William. We'll have good fun – we deserve a bit of craic after this busy week, don't we?" Charles said.

Darcy shook his head.

Keeping his eyes on Darcy, Elisabeth said in a wry tone, "Charles, some people attach great importance to their job; such great importance that they prefer spending their evenings reading files rather than enjoying life."

"Some people have more work than others; more responsibilities, too," Darcy answered, looking at her with surprise.

"Some people don't make any concession to their job. Their career will always be their first and only concern."

"Some people have to work many hours, and they can't do differently. They just have too much work," he replied with his own wry grin.

"One has to keep social activities beside work. Work can't be everything in someone's life, can it?"

"It can't indeed, but not going out every night doesn't make one asocial."

She was getting very annoyed with his responses, and even knowing what he did to George didn't stop her.

"You would sacrifice anything or _anybody_ to work."

"It's ok not to meet all of us tonight," Charles intervened to calm things down, "I am sure we'll have many other opportunities to go out together when we live in Geneva."

'"Don't misunderstand me, Miss Bennet," Darcy said, ignoring Charles. "A lot of people expect me to do my best to make this bank successful. They count on me because I am the CEO of the company."

Darcy's last sentence stopped her dead. She twitched her mouth, still angry but stunned.

"You'd forgotten who Mr. Darcy is, Miss Bennet, hadn't you?" Caroline said, disbelieving.

It suddenly dawned on Elisabeth that they were not alone; looking around her, she saw Jane frowning at her, whereas Charles was looking at Darcy in puzzlement.Caroline giving her killing glances, at once jealous not to be Darcy's main subject of interest and indignant about Elisabeth's cheekiness to someone so important.

"Anyway, how's your sister, William?" Caroline continued, eager not to let the conversation go without her, "It has been such a long time since I have seen her! How is she getting on at university?"

Darcy startled. Still engrossed by his earlier conversation, he had to force himself to take his eyes off Elisabeth and turn his attention away from her. Collecting himself, he gave Caroline a short answer and listened with half an ear to Caroline's praise of his sister. The contrast between the lively tone he had when talking to Elisabeth and the distracted way he answered Caroline's question struck everybody.

Darcy was beginning to think he should ignore Elisabeth for the rest of the day. Distance had to be put between them. Her nerve was amusing alright, but yet, she went a bit too far. She should know her place. _How dare she say these things?_ He quickly glanced at Elizabeth, forgetting his determination not to look at her again. Her face had softened but her cheeks were still a little red, and - above all - the shameless girl didn't look as if she was regretting one word of what she had told him!

Meanwhile his lack of interest was hurting Caroline who, seeing that her strategy didn't work as well as expected, made a last attempt.

"Elisabeth, how are you getting on with the files in Darcy's office?" she bluntly asked.

"Very well, thank you," Elisabeth replied on the defensive. That was surely the first time Caroline spoke to her!

"Is it not boring to be filing paperwork every single day for five days a week? _I_ wouldn't be able do it! My brain would melt after a few weeks of such inactivity!" she said with half a smile, looking forward to Elisabeth's hurt reaction. Charles gave an appalled look at Darcy, who was watching Elisabeth, wondering how she would answer that challenge.

"Actually, I work here part time," she answered. She was dying to add _"And it's not boring, because of I looove spending so many hours alone with Misterrr Darrrcy,"_ – just to hit back where she knew would hurt - but she didn't, because it was just absolutely wrong and she didn't want to enter Caroline's stupid game; and thirdly, well, that wouldn't be totally appropriate to say that kind of thing about her manager and in his presence! She chuckled imagining their faces if she said that, especially Darcy's. He would certainly look scornfully at her, assuming a superior air. How could a little employee like her be as stupid and disrespectful to make such an inappropriate comment? Or, maybe, he would simply think she is crazy or dumb. These scenarios completely banished any disagreeable thought from her mind, and a little smile appeared at the corner of her lips, which left Caroline puzzled, annoyed and speechless.

Charles hastened to turn to a more consensual topic, eager to make everybody forget his sister's rudeness, but Darcy left the canteen at that moment murmuring a "See you later." The others followed him soon after. For once, none of them was sorry to go back to work.

Back in his office, Darcy couldn't put his mind into work. Why did she try to attack him? What did she want him to say? She seemed to have something else in her mind, but what? She was trying to blame him for something, but for what exactly? Why did she care about confronting him? He was well aware he wasn't her favourite: she hardly ever spoke to him, unless to ask a question about work, whereas he had noticed she was a very smiley and chatty girl to nearly everybody else.

Unless… unless Wickham had something to do to with it?That was difficult to tell, but he could easily imagine Wickham telling a false story about what happened between them. That could explain why she went for him so insistently.

_What the hell is he doing here in Switzerland? How does he know her?_

He unconsciously looked up at Elisabeth who was at the other side of the room, working with her back to him. He generally worked with people who showed him much more respect. He even noticed that people not used to working with him or who held a lower position generally didn't even look at him in the eyes. As long as he could remember, nobody had tried to face him. Actually, Wickham did once, but that was a different story, for they knew each other since childhood. Charles and his sister happened to contradict him a few times, but they were always weighing their words and spoke to him respectfully. Apart of them, nobody ever hardened his tone to him.

Miss Bennet was difficult to deal with. Earlier, she talked in a way that clearly showed she wasn't at all impressed by him. She seemed to be a reserved girl, but all the same strong and not afraid to speak her mind. Unusual and irritating. Yet her cheekiness was strangely charming and for a reason he couldn't make out, he couldn't get angry at her.

When he suddenly realised his thoughts were wandering in a direction he didn't want them to take, he shook his head to pull himself together and forced himself to look down at the file he had to read.

But his mind kept reminding him of the girl who had challended him_. Why did you jump down my throat like this,_ _Lizzy?_ _Damn! Not Lizzy, 'MISS BENNET'_. He sighed and briskly ran his fingers through his hair, his eyes on the file but not reading anything. _Why not going out tonight after all? For a drink or two, maximum, and on the condition that I'll be careful not to single her out. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you Mortie!_

**Chapter 5**

That night, when Elisabeth entered the pub "Flanagan's," she had a broad smile on her face. At last the week ended and she could finally have a bit of fun! Her exams were in less than two weeks and she was finding it harder and harder to work and study for long hours. Feeling strained she needed to relax and enjoy life, even if it would be only for tonight. Tomorrow she would have to go back to her books.

It made her feel good to pamper herself that night. She took a nice warm bath, did her long hair so that it looked shiny and set off her dark curls. She spent a little bit more time than usual to put make-up on and choose her clothes.

"What would George think of this?" she wondered, picking out a black tight-fitting dress.

She was looking forward to seeing him, and hoped that tonight they would have the opportunity to chat – and who knows, go a little bit further if everything went well. He didn't seem the type of guy to

obsess over every detail or to be shy; rather the opposite in fact, a guy who would be quite forward with the girls and self-confident. Good reasons to think that something could happen tonight, which wasn't at all a bad prospect.

Once in the pub, she immediately spotted Jane and Charles at the bar, near the entrance. Both were all smiles, completely forgetful of whatever was happening around them, so much so that Elisabeth had to pinch her sister's arm to draw their attention.

"Ouch! Lizzie, it's you!" Jane said, pinching her sister back. "How are you, little sister?"

"I'm great, and you two?"

"Grand, thanks!" Charles answered.

"Wow, Lizzy!" Jane said. "You look hot tonight!"

"Thanks! You know, I was thinking of a certain barman while getting ready…" she laughed and looked behind the bar, a frown appearing on her forehead. "By the way, where is he? I can't see him!"

Jane twisted her mouth.

"What's wrong, Jane?"

"I've got bad news for you."

"Oh no, he's not here, is that it? But he texted me he would be working tonight!"

"You know," she said in a lower voice, to make sure Charles wouldn't hear, "He was there earlier. But when we went to the bar to order drinks, he saw us and especially Mr. Darcy-"

"Mr. Darcy? But he was not supposed to be there tonight!" Elisabeth cried.

"Well, apparently he's changed his mind, Lizzy. Anyway, I suppose that's why George went straight away to the other side of the bar. I suppose he didn't want to serve us and let the barmaid do it for him. Now maybe George didn't notice us or was busy with something else! But you know, I am quite sure he wanted to avoid us."

"I suppose."

"After we got our drinks, I forgot about him. When I looked again at the bar he wasn't there and I didn't see him again since then. I suppose he's just gone!"

Elisabeth shook her head. "I can't believe it. Will I ever be lucky once in my life?"

"By the way," Jane added in a mutter, "Mr. Darcy looked _so_ annoyed to see him. You should have seen his face!"

"Mr. Darcy!" Lizzy said, looking around for him, "Ah, here he is! Mr. Darcy, the great bore! What is he doing here?"

"Hey, Lizzy, be quiet, Charles could hear you!"

Elisabeth didn't add anything but kept staring at him until their eyes met. She gave him an angry glance, but that didn't make him look away. On the contrary, without flinching, he kept looking back at her placidly, which only infuriated her."

"_Ok, you want to play with me, Mr. Darcy_," she thought, "_You're not going to get away with it so easily. One thing is certain: you'll pay for what you've done. I was looking forward to spending a very relaxing and nice evening with George and now you've just ruined my night, only because you are here. Not to mention what happened when George and I bumped into you yesterday. He will end up thinking that he'd better not meet me if he wants to avoid you. When I think that I was sure I had done with you this morning, Mr. Darcy! Well, you seem determined to annoy me till the very last minute of your stay in Switzerland._"

She looked away from him, but the next person she saw was Caroline, which didn't cheer her up at all.

Fortunately at that instant music started on the little stage at the side of the pub, taking her mind off Darcy and George for an instant. The band was playing 'Angie' by the Rolling Stones. Elisabeth took a couple of deep breaths and decided to put her disappointment and anger aside; she really didn't need this kind of negative thoughts these days.

* * *

While Elisabeth moved towards the stage, Darcy's eyes followed her. He took advantage of the fact she was totally engrossed by the band and gave her a closer look; the girl who spent a week in his office was a mystery to him.

She overall looked different from usual. He had always seen her in casual and comfortable clothes, but tonight she was very stylish and feminine, in a somewhat unaffected way. He already noticed her toned body but he had to face the facts that the short and tight-fitting black dress she had on tonight was exposing the curvy body her work clothes only suggested. As for the low neckline of her dress revealing the beginning of her breasts, he damned himself for not tearing his eyes of it.

"I think I can guess what you are thinking of!" Caroline said.

"I bet you can't," Darcy answered with a faint smile.

"You've been thinking how boring Swiss nightlife is."

"You're completely off track, Caroline. I was only thinking of how well black can suit a curvy and dark-skinned body. Quite sexy, isn't she?"

"Who?"

"Elisabeth Bennet."

"Elisabeth Bennet!" she cried following his glance. "William, you're talking through your hat! Since when do you think she's sexy? Are you drunk?"

As he didn't answer, she went on.

"So, what are you waiting for? Go and chat her up, Charles's told me she's single. I'm sure she'll be very flattered to be noticed by the bank's director."

He remained silent, while she tirelessly kept going on the same tone, till Jane and Charles came to them, allowing him some breathing space.

* * *

The night was going fine for everybody, even for Elisabeth who was still standing near the stage, enjoying the concert. Her anger faded and music was the only thing in her mind.

Meanwhile Darcy managed to get rid of Caroline and made his way to the audience.

How he suddenly found himself standing right beside Elisabeth, he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

And no, he didn't want to talk to her.

But still, it vexed him to realise that Elisabeth was determined not to say anything unless he started the conversation.

Seconds, minutes went by, and at last he leaned towards her and called her by name, which forced forcing her to turn to face him.

What he saw then left him speechless.

She left her beautiful, long curly hair loose to frame her face; her olive skin contrasted wonderfully with dark blue eyes surrounded by long lashes brought out by black mascara. The only possible defect was an aquiline nose, but Darcy thought it added to her charm and gave her a unique look.

And above all her wide and bright eyes locked with his.

For an instant he felt his heart was at her mercy. He sensed this feeling would be engraved in him forever.

Stepping back, he looked down, stroking his chin.

"Are you trying to see the real me?" he said at last, half-joking. That had been the only way he thought of to stop her staring.

She startled. The expression of her eyes quickly changed.

"Hi, Mr. Darcy," she finally said in a hard tone. "Kind of… I was trying to see what you are up to."

"Really! And did you find out 'what I am up to', as you say?"

She shrugged. "No, not really."

Why he came to her and what he wanted to talk about, she had no idea, but she knew she had no intention whatsoever to speak to him. She gave her attention back to the band performing, hoping it would put an end to the conversation. Her strategy worked for a short while only, for he resumed talking after a few songs.

"Are you enjoying the concert?" he asked in a voice that wasn't as relaxed as he had meant it to be.

"What are you doing here?" she said abruptly.

He smiled in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you had work to do tonight."

"I've managed to finish earlier than I thought."

"Great," she told him in a tone that completely contradicted what she was saying.

His smile faded.

"And what do you think of the band?"

"They are good," she said, keeping her eyes on the stage.

"Excellent I'd say. They remind me of some very good Irish bands I've seen at gigs in Dublin."

"Really? Does Mr. Darcy go to gigs?

"He does."

"To charity concerts or rock gigs?"

"Both. But he prefers rock music, definitively. Coldplay, U2, Paddy Casey(1) or even stuff you would hate, like hard rock. Not for faint-hearted girls."

She turned to him to see if he was making fun of her or not. She shouldn't have.

Darcy had his nose down her cleavage.(2)

He lifted his eyes up and quickly looked back at the stage. Too late. She had seen what she had seen and she wouldn't forget it.

_Just as I thought I had finally found something normal in him… _

From the very first day he had irritated her. He had behaved arrogantly and distantly at the welcome reception. Then in his office, he had made clear to her by his behaviour that she didn't deserve the least small talk everybody in the world has when working in the same office. That had been his way of showing her she was an invisible and insignificant slave whose only reason to live was working for him.

Tonight he seemed to have noticed she wasn't invisible after all, that she also had breasts that were worth being ogled! That was why he suddenly approached her and started some stupid conversation he didn't care about. At this thought she felt a pang of humiliation, but anger soon regained the upper hand.

The week in the office, his attitude, the story with George, and then the way he ruined her night. Tonight's incident was the last straw. She had kept silent about it, but now she was compelled to talk about George.

"Mr. Darcy? When we met yesterday at lunch time, I was with a friend of mine. I think you know him well, very well even. Jane told me he was here earlier."

Darcy blinked.

"Do you know who I'm talking about? He works as a barman in this pub."

"You're talking about your new friend George Wickham, I suppose."

"Bingo!"

"For sure, Wickham never had any trouble making friends. But as to keep them, that's a different story."

"He was your friend and _you_ treated him wrong."

Darcy bit his lips and was about to reply, but Caroline barged in at that moment.

"William, what do you think of the concert?"

"They are quite good, especially the singer."

"Just what I was thinking; I love the singer, he's excellent."

"Have you seen Jane and Charles?" Caroline said quietly enough not be heard by Elisabeth, "I bet they'll finish the night together, if you know what I mean…" They both looked at them at the other side of the room, apparently more interested in each other than in the concert or anything else.

"Charles looks pretty into her. As for Jane, I'd say she's about to get a fine catch… going out with her manager! How original!"

He frowned, but said nothing.

Seeing that he wouldn't go on with this subject, Caroline asked him if he was thirsty, and as he answered in the affirmative, she practically flew to the bar to get him a pint.

"What were we talking of?" Darcy asked as soon as Caroline was gone.

She sighed and stamped her feet.

"Were we really talking about something? You know, we can as well stand here and watch the concert without saying anything. I don't think we have anything interesting to say to each other anyway."

She frowned, as anger was mounting. If he continued stalking her she would go, or else her nerves would not be strong enough to bear him.

"Are you alright?" Darcy said, bending to see her face closely.

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

No, she wasn't fine at all.

Elisabeth put a hand to her head as the room began to spin.

"I just need some fresh air."

She looked up at him, but she only saw a blurry face, while her heart started to bang on her chest.

"Can we just go out for a second?" she managed to say.

"Come," he said, extending his hand to Elisabeth. But she spontaneously took his wrist, and held it as lightly as she could while they were making their way through the crowd.

Once outside, she immediately let go of him and leant against the wall, trying to take deep breaths.

She was very pale and shaking. Darcy asked her if she wanted his jumper, but she shook her head. However bad and weak she was feeling, she didn't want to accept his help.

It took her several minutes to come back to near normal and look at Darcy again. He was distant and cool, as usual. With maybe a hint of concern in his expression that she had never seen on him before.

_No, I'm not a weirdo, Mr. Darcy._

"Sorry, I think there was too much noise and smoke for me; but I'm back to normal now. Thanks."

By no means did she want to show her weakness to Darcy. How she wished she was stronger! Too much stress, too much work, too many worries finally made her go to pieces. And end up feeling stupid.

"_Look as normal as you can, Lizzy, if you have ounce of pride left!_" she tried to encourage herself.

"Er… Would you like a glass of water? I could get you one inside, if you wait a minute. You look very pale indeed."

She lifted her head and tried to look at him steadily.

"No, I'm fine, really. You can go back to the concert; I'll stay outside for a while."

"I'll stay with you till you feel better."

"No, really, thanks you very much for your help. I feel very well now," she replied in a tone that was all but convincing.

"Listen, I won't leave you alone in this state."

"Mr. Darcy, I feel perfectly well. Ok, I felt bad for a while – I have a lot of things in my mind these days - but now I feel great." When this didn't deter him, she added "I just want to be alone."

"I'm not used to dropping people that easily."

"Really? I've heard different stories about you. From somebody that knows you very well," she said sarcastically.

"Are you just thinking of George Wickham? Trust me. Do not believe whatever he says about me," he said. "Anyway, I don't want to talk about this eejit."

"Eejit? What's that word?"(3)

He made no answer and went back inside.

A minute later, Jane burst outside the pub.

"What's wrong, Lizzy? Mr. Darcy said you were feeling faint?"

"I'm ok… I think I had a panic attack or something. I… I was talking to Mr. Darcy when suddenly I felt so weak and dizzy. And my heart! I thought it would explode. But don't worry, I feel better now."

"Goodness, Lizzy, you didn't need that now! Do you want to get checked at the hospital?"

"No, don't worry. It was nothing. I'm fine now."

"Were the two of you arguing again?" Jane asked_._

"Jane, trust me, this time he was really really really annoying!" she cried, "Don't you understand? He stresses me every time he comes near me. There must be bad vibes or bad chemistry between us. Anyway, that was too much for me, you know with my exams and everything. I'm really on edge at the moment."

"Focus on the fact that in two weeks, your exams will be over. Then we'll go for a really good night out together, like in the old days, ok?"

"Ok… I can't wait to be over with my exams… I'm really at the end of my tether."

"You know, Lizzy, I think you should try to calm down. Mr. Darcy's surely not the perfect man, but Charles told me he's a good guy, and I think it's true. I can't imagine Charles hanging around for years with a dumbo."

"Mmmh, we'll see," Elisabeth grumbled. Her face lit with a bitter smile. "How could I forget to tell you that? Jane, do you know why we fought? How everything started? I caught Darcy _ogling my boobs_! Do you hear? _Ogling my boobs_! I knew he was arrogant, proud, etc., but now I can add 'pervert' to the list. You won't find him any excuse this time, will you?"

Jane shook her head. There was no hope whatsoever to raise Darcy in Elisabeth's eyes.

"Ok… I see… Lizzy, I think it's time for you to go home. You really need to rest."

A few minutes later there were all – Darcy, Charles, Caroline, Elisabeth and Jane – walking down the streets to Elisabeth's flat, which was only a few streets away. They were soon all standing in front of her building.

Elisabeth readily agreed with Jane's proposition to stay the night, making Elisabeth's only concern _How to get rid of the rest of them quickly?_

The two sisters shook hands with Caroline, and Charles gave both sisters three kisses on the cheeks. Next to him was Darcy. Distant and stiff, he shook hands in a business-like manner and formally wished them a good night and a good rest.

Elisabeth answered civilly. All what mattered to her at that instant was getting to bed.

That was without counting on Jane and Charles and their interminable parting.

"Charles, it's time to go now," Darcy said.

"_AT LAST, you said something I totally agree with,_" Elisabeth thought, "_Go on like that and I'll start to like you._"

Though conscious he was observed by Darcy, Charles still gave Jane a last kiss on the cheek and walked back a few steps from her, with a serious face that was as striking as it was unusual.

This last parting meant the departure signal to Elisabeth. With no other look to any of the three Irish, she rushed into her block of flats, followed by a daydreaming Jane.

* * *

(1) Paddey Casey is an Irish singer from Dublin... I love his songs and his voice!

(2) This is the English translation of the French idiom "avoir le nez dans quelque chose (not literally)".

(3) Gaelic Irish slang term for "idiot".


End file.
